The subject invention relates to an assembly for and method of adhering together surfaces of roofing components and is especially well suited for adhering together overlapping edge portions of roofing components to form a watertight, weather-secure seam even when the surface of one of the overlapping edge portions is a granule surface. It is also suitable for adhering insulation to decks, insulation to insulation, and cover boards to insulation.
Built-up roofing systems typically include cap sheets and/or other roofing sheet components that must be adhered to underlying layers of the built-up roofing system and that have overlapping edge portions that must be adhered together to form watertight, weather-secure seams. One example of these built-up roofing systems is a roofing system that utilizes self-adhering cap sheets. The lower major surfaces of these cap sheets have a self-adhering adhesive thereon that is used to adhere these cap sheets to granule free surfaces of other cap sheets and other roofing sheets. Typically, the upper major surfaces of these cap sheets are granule surfaced except for granule free lateral edge portions that, when the cap sheets are installed, are overlapped by and adhered to the lower lateral edge portions of adjacent cap sheets. The upper major surfaces of these cap sheets also have end edge portions that are granule surfaced. Thus, when the end edge portions of two cap sheets are overlapped, the upper surface of the underlying end edge portion of one cap sheet that is to be adhered to the lower surface of the end edge portion of the other cap sheet is a granule surface. Currently, the self-adhering adhesive on the lower major surfaces of these cap sheets does not form a watertight, weather-secure seam between the lower surface of the end edge portion of the one cap sheet and the granule covered upper surface of the end edge portion of the other cap sheet and the seams between the end edge portions of the cap sheets must be formed by heat welding techniques, the application of hot asphalt, or the application of liquid adhesives. Thus, there has remained a need for a quick, easy to use, economical, and effective way to form a watertight, weather-secure seam between the end edge portions of cap sheets that does not require the use of heat welding techniques, the application of hot asphalt, or the application of liquid adhesives.